Back Again
by halz1320
Summary: Years later, Jayden and Matthew are faced with a bigger enemy. Family bonds will be broken, blood will be shed, and the people who they love the most will betray them. Instead of keeping Ninjago safe, they must protect the world. If they lose, all humanity will cease to exist. R&R (Sequel to Without You)
1. Prolouge

_**Well, it's kind of obvious that we're having Without You 2. I really hope you all enjoy this, I'm really exciting to continue this story! Updates might come slowly, I'm still going through Softball with the State Championship. I'll try to update sometime next week if I can. I made the rating M because I plan on doing a lemon sometime in the middle, but that might change if some people disagree. Enjoy!  
**_

_ Based off the series: Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu  
_

_ Sequel of Without You: Back Again_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The janitor pushed the loud contraption across the tile floors of the empty high school. His blue uniform was dull and worn out from the years of working. To the janitor, it was an ordinary night, school was soon to be released for the summer, seniors were heading off to college, but that vacation for the students kept him in that prison. Even after all students of Ninjago High left the drama-filled halls, him along with the rest of the staff had to stay until the end of July, to make sure all paper work, and everything was cleaned for the first day of school in August.

The loud screams and clapping from the Auditorium made the middle-aged man cringe in pain as his head started to pound. The pounding of feet on the floor made the hallway vibrate and rumble, making the mans head start to ache mildly. Soon, after the pounding for ten long excruciating seconds, the mans headache turned into a mild migraine. Canceling out the noise, the hum of the machine soothed the mans headache, making him sigh in relief.

At last the man finally finished, the hallway commonly known as 'Long Hall', named for the fact that the hallway stretched on for what seemed like forever, was now waxed. Students, often complained that the hallway was too big for the small school. Unhooking his walkie talkie form his belt, he cleared his throat, "Hey, Susan, are you done in the English hallway?" The man let his finger off the button, letting the static echo through the long hallway.

"Sure am, come on back to the office John." Susan's soft voice said over the walkie talkie. "Rodger that." John put the talkie back on his belt clip, and rolled the wax machine back to the janitors office, passing the doors to the commons, where the graduation ceremony was going on. By the doors were two water fountains, pulling out his rag, he quickly polished the handle. John continued walking, toting the heavy machine.

A loud crash emitted from behind him, dust and debris hit the mans back, "What the hell?!" John turned around, the wall that held the two different height water fountains was destroyed. Once the dust cleared the man could finally see.

Two graduating seniors stood in the rumble, the one of the right has brown hair put up in a tight bun. As for the one on the left, had mid-night black hair, that was shaggy in the back. The janitor knew exactly who these two particular characters were, the twins that shared the title of the Green Ninja.

Standing parallel to the twins, were two men, their pitch black skin, four arms, and piercing red eyes, was frightening. Fortunately, the janitor knew his history all too well. Those two men were none other than, Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd Garmadon. Father and son. Fighting brother and sister.

"Mr. Moore, you might want to find some where safe to hide." Jayden turned slightly looking at the high school staff member. He dropped the waxing machine and ran to the janitors office.

Lord Garmadon held his four arms at his sides, smirking he was excited for the fight to begin. As for his son, Lloyd, he crossed his arms, frowning. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but his body wouldn't listen to his mind. Lloyd wanted to cry, run and hug Matthew and Jayden, tell them that he was sorry for all the trouble had caused them.

But he couldn't, Garmadon spoke, "Nice to see the both of you!"

"The feeling's not returned." Matthew gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists.

"You two have grown. We might actually have a challenge." Lloyd laughed, letting his arms fall limp to his sides. Matthew being impatient and angry, ran forward and started to attack Lloyd. Leaving Garmadon and Jayden to fight.

Unlike Lloyd and Matthew, Jayden and Garmadon stood still, not daring to move. Jayden was visibly shaking, not because she was nervous, but she was scared of what could happen.

"You know," Garmadon paused, "You can't keep the secret from daddy and big brother forever." Jayden's eyes widened, how did he know? The only people that knew about _that, _were Oliver, Nya, and Sensei Wu. All of them knowing for different reasons.

"Don't worry, you don't have to worry about telling them." Garmadon smirked, running at lighting speed, the dark lord performed a round-house kick hitting Jayden full force in the stomach.

Screaming out in pain, Jayden fell to the ground in excruciating pain, Garmadon called Lloyd over,standing shoulder-to-shoulder Lloyd raised his hand, two sliver balls hit the ground, and they disappeared.

Jayden rolls onto her back, glancing onto the floor, she see's blood. Her blood. Tears start to roll down her cheeks. Sobbing and screaming, Jayden could only think about one thing.

_Her secret was out._


	2. The Day of the Attack

_**Now here's the first chapter, and this is before the prologue, I'm starting a new style of writing, or at least trying.**_

**Chapter 1: The Day of The Attack**

**Jayden's POV**

I sat up in my bed, sweat beading on my forehead. I looked over at the clock, _3:47 a.m. _I groan to myself, and fall back down onto the soft mattress. The hum of my floor fan drowned out all outside noises. I get up from my bed, the mattress squeaking from the absence of my weight. I walk out of my room, passing my brothers room, I slowly make my way down stairs, and into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, I pull out a bottle of water, gulping it down with a matter of minutes, I start to retreat back to my room. But something stops me, it was like, somebody was watching me. Absent-mindlessly, I turn around and start walking towards the sliding glass door that lead it the backyard. My legs and arms having a mind of their own, open the door and walk to the small pond. My feet tingle from the sudden temperature change, the snow crunched under my feet. Suddenly, my legs give out and blackness invades my vision.

_I wake up, darkness all around me, walking around aimlessly, I'm directed by the murmurs of a voice. I come upon a window, a bright light shines in my eyes, but soon goes away. And I stare at the scene before me.  
_

_It was me. Crying. I was in the Bridge of The New Bounty. My mom, my dad, my uncle, Sensei Wu, Matthew and Oliver. My mom looked upset and devastated, my brother seemed angry, but didn't show it. My uncle had an expression that was unreadable. Sensei Wu sat on a chair and drank his tea.  
_

_But Oliver and my fathers expressions got me the most. Oliver stood in front of my dad, tears rolling down his face. I had never seen him cry before. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked at my father. _

_Waves of lightning were rolling off his shoulders, my muscles were flexed, as if he was about to attack. "You. You did this to my daughter." My dad growled._

_"She is my girlfriend. She is 19. She can do whatever she wants." Oliver said with a shaky voice. Wiping tears off his cheeks, he glanced over at me. I stood behind my father hugging myself. _

_"She is **MY** daughter." My dad walked forward and stared into Olivers eyes. **"AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB. I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HER, LOOKING AT HER, OR EVEN THINKING ABOUT HER. AND IF I DO FIND YOU TWO TALKING, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SEEING EACH OTHER. BECAUSE I WILL SEND HER AWAY, SOMEWHERE WERE YOU CAN NEVER FIND HER. NOW GET OFF THIS SHIP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" **_

_I was speechless, what happened that made my father so angry? Turning my attention back to the dream or vision, I notice Olivers retreating form, speed walking off the ship. I make a run for him, but am held back by my father. "Let me go!" I sobbed hitting my fathers chest, resisting his tight grip. My mom ran up to him, taking me from his grasp. Falling to the floor, I cry into my mothers shirt.  
_

_"Jayden..." I turn around to see, a distant bright light, walking towards it, it gets closer. I close my eyes shielding them from the harsh light.  
_

I open my eyes and see my older brother standing over me. Sitting up I groan in protest. "What- what happened?" I ask rubbing my head soothing the pain. I wrap my arms around my body, cold chills going up and down my spine.

"I woke up and found you passed out, next to the pond." Matthew grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my feet. "You're lucky mom and dad are still asleep, if they saw you passed out like that, they would have freaked."

"I haven't done since," I pause trying to recur the last time I passed out, "Uncle Kai tried to help me with my fire training."

Matthew laughed, "I remember that!" Clutching his stomach I walk into the house, leaving him outside. Glancing over at the clock, my heart starts to speed up, _8:37_.

I groan "Is it time for Graduation yet?"

"According to Zane's calculations, we have, 148 days left." Matthew sighed, "Or should I say, you have 148 days until graduation." Picking up an apple he took a big bite into it, letting it's juices dripped down his chin.

"What do you mean?" I jump up onto the counter across from him and sit down. Gripping the edge of the tan granite, I stare at the ground. Looking up to meet my brothers gaze, his blue eyes, are now dull in grief

"You know that test on Hamlet we had in Mr. Jared's class?"

Looking back at the ground, I let my brain process the question, "Yeah, I got, like, a 86 on the whole thing. The test counted for 70 percent of our entire grade." I had studied for weeks for that test, I knew what would happen if I failed it. Matthew knew as well, but maybe, he didn't care. I knew so little about my own brother, of course I knew the simple things, but his personal fears, his dreams, what he felt about being the Green Ninja, was beyond my comprehension. Matthew was a brick wall, that I possibly will never be able to break down, anytime soon at least.

"Well, unlike you, I failed it. My B minis average, is now a F minis average. And as far as the school is aware of, I'm not getting my last English credit. Or my last math credit for that matter."

"Matthew! What are you going to do for graduation? You know mom and dad will be extremely pissed if you don't get your diploma."

"I don't know, I could pull some strings, do some extra credit. At least earning me a D." Matthew sets the apple down on the counter, "Jayden, after graduation, I think I might-"

Matthew was cut off, heavy footsteps ran down the stairs. Our mom stood at the bottom, anger struck her face, and knew why. "Why aren't you two at school? Even if it's snowing doesn't mean you can lounge around all day! Come on you two, get dressed!"

Our parents always strive for good grades, being the children of two inventors wasn't easy. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the best either. Walking up the stairs, her hear my father's laugh, followed by my brothers annoyed sigh. Even five years later, Matthew still had a grudge against our father, though he didn't make vaguely noticeable to our mom but it clearly noticeable to me and our uncle Kai.

Making my way to my room, I close the door behind me, face planting on my bed, I clutch my pillow. I hated the snow, not because of the cold, but because it was so delicate, easy to destroy. Why must something so beautiful, be so easily destroyed? I am like snow? Cold, delicate, can be easily destroyed? This isn't the first time, I've thought about this. Oliver disagreed with me, he said I was like the earth. Sturdy, solid, hard to break. Matthew and I both have our two strongest elements, his were fire and lightning. But for me, all elements were easy to master, maybe my two elements were ice and earth.

Rolling over I stare at my nightstand, where my favorite picture sits. It's my family, my brother, me, my mom and dad, and my uncle Kai. In the back was my dad and uncle Kai, their arms draped over each others shoulders. My dads right arms was wrapped around moms waist. Matthew and I were in the front, Matthew was laughing, while he held up to fingers over my head in a V shape, to look like bunny ears.

Standing up, I got to my closet and pull out a green sweater, and a sliver scarf. Pulling on my thick jeans, I go over to my sock drawer, pulling out a pair of socks I glance in the mirror. There stood a man, a long black cloak draping over his shoulders, "Who are you?"

"You are only a vessel my precious child. And because of you and your brother the world will enter a new age. The era of Lucifer." The man chanted, I whirl around to face my bed but he was gone. What the- I jumped at the sudden knock on my door, "Jayden, you ready yet?"

"Y-yeah. I'll meet you at the car." I stutter, and wait for my brothers footsteps to disappear, pulling on my socks and boots. I pull out my cell phone, dialing the number I knew by heart. After about three rings, somebody picked up.

"Hello?" Their slurred, sleepy voice met my ear.

"Uncle Kai! Let me talk to Sensei!" I whisper harshly into the phone.

"He's on a tea run right now, but earlier he said that he saw something in his smoke visions that he needs to talk to you about. Come on by after school." I look out the window, Matthew sat in the drivers seat of our shared car, waiting impatiently.

"Right, of course." I press the end button, and the call ends with a beep. Was it possible that Sensei saw what I saw? Setting aside all the conflicts that have happened just this morning, I run down the stairs and outside to the car. The sliver car rumbled, as Matthew turned up the heat. Getting in, I reach in for the radio, turning up the dial, I stop on the local weather station.

"Hellooooo, Ninjago! This is Jerry Myers talking to you live about the current weather. As you can tell, it's snowing!" Matthew and I roll our eyes simultaneously, the ignorant Jerry Myers, usually talked about anything BUT weather. It was a surprise that he actually was today.

"Meteorologists are calling it a winter vortex, they say it could last for a couple days, or up to a week! All we can wait for is the summer!" Jerry's voice cut off and was replaced by some cheesy summer music, that you would only hear in a 60's movie about surfers.

Turning the radio off, we pull into the parking lot of the school. Snow covering the other cars, Matthew parks in our assigned space. Getting out we both run our opposite directions, trying to make it class on time.

Clutching my binders, I make it into the English Hallway. Heat hitting me like force, I stop running, to avoid getting in trouble, and walk at a fast pace. Turning the corner, I come face-to-face with one of the deans of the school. Coach Will. Being kind of new to the high school scene, Coach Will was strict, enforcing EVERY single of the rules, didn't even give you a warning.

"Ms. Walker, what are you doing outside of class? I hope you are not skipping."

"Of course not, I just came in from the parking lot, and was on my way to class." I walk passed him and turn down the Science Hallway, making my way towards Mr. Roberson's class. Ignoring the stares of my peers, I make my way to my seat, next to Oliver.

Smiling, I give him a quick kiss on the lips, and some 'Aww's' erupted around us. "Ms. Walker and Mr. Smith, I hope you are not breaking any PDA rules in _my_ classroom." Mr. Roberson's deep scratchy voice said from the front of the classroom. I pull out a sheet of paper and copy down the notes on the board. My thoughts are brought back to the man in my room. I go over the chant in my head, _'You are only a vessel my precious child. And because of you and your brother the world will enter a new age. The era of Lucifer.'_

I feel something nudge my arm, looking over, Oliver stares into my eyes, I shake my head and look back at my paper. Scribbled notes, that only I could read fill up half my paper. Somehow, the words on my paper move around, creating the sentence that made me stop and think, _'Nature was the first warning, now the next one is death.'  
_

I sit back in my chair, staring at the paper, "What's wrong?" Oliver whispered, staring at my paper as well, I look at him, giving him the look of stupidity. I glance back at my paper, no longer were those terrifying words on my paper, but it was my Hydrocarbon Model notes. I rub my eyes, and a sense of nostalgia runs through my body making me break into a cold sweat.

Oliver places his hand on my arm, but before he could say anything the loudspeaker in out classroom, turned on, creating a static that silenced everybody in the entire school. The principle Mrs. Toni spoke, her voice that was once sweet and innocent now sounded scared and confused. "All teachers, I advise you to turn your televisions onto channel eight, something terrible has happened."

Mr. Roberson fumbled with his laser pointer, and made a steady stride to his desk, where he pulled out the remote and quickly turned the dusty T.V to channel eight. There stood, a news reporter, no name was shown at the bottom, nor did he say it. His suit was torn, and he had dirt covering his face. "Today," he paused, his voice trembled in fear, he reached a shaky hand and ran it through his hair. He look down for a moment, everybody gasped, behind the man was burning buildings, dead bodies sprawled everywhere. "Today, a large group of cloaked figures stormed into Jamanakai Village, killing every residence, as of this point, there are no survivors." The man paused once again, grieving for the words that he said, across the room, two girls fell to the floor in tears, from all the shock I couldn't remember what their names were, but all I could remember was that they were best friends that transferred from Jamanakai Village, leaving their families behind them.

"Sadly, the ninja have not shown up to help find any survivors, or track down-" The man was cut off by the rumbling of vehicles, behind him my dad, and uncles Spinjitzu vehicles dispel and they run to the nearest pile of debris. "Now, as you can see, the ninja have arrived, but the green ninjas have not made an appearance yet." Mr. Roberson shut off the T.V, turning to the class, "Class, is over, you can do as you please."

Oliver gave my arm a squeeze, looking at him, I know the look in his eyes, "Please be careful." He spoke barely above a whisper. I nod my head, and stand up leaving my stuff, I nod at Mr. Roberson, "Good luck Ms. Walker, also there is a test next class period."

"Not at the top of my priorities, but I'll surely take note of that." I laugh and leave the room, jogging down the halls, I spin, causing my Spinjitzu to start up. A green tornado engulfs me, and my uniform if formed onto my body. Stopping my Spinjitzu, I open the doors and run into the cold snow. Looking over I see Matthew running as well, his identical green uniform protecting him from the snow. Adrenaline rushes through my veins, it's been a long time since we've been on a mission. Our last battle was with our father and Lord Garmadon, the day we lost Lloyd. Angst slows down my pace, I walk to rest of my way to the car, getting in, Matthew starts it up and speeds off. _'What is Lloyd and Garmadon sent them? Lloyd would never do something like that, even if he was turned evil. _

I push the thoughts out of my head, and listen to the silence, "Matthew, remember this morning when you were talking about not being able to graduate? You said you were thinking about doing something. What was it?"

Matthew shakes his head, "Not now Jayden, worry about the task at hand."

I stare at him in shock, turning in my seat I face him, "Oh, so now that we have something important to do you're, suddenly the big macho man, who's in charge of everything, and when did you suddenly care about the missions? Our training?"

"Since when did you care about what I do? Ever since we were kids you wanted nothing to do with me. It was always you and Lloyd, while stayed back with mom and... her." _Her? _Anger boils inside of me as I push away the thoughts of his stupid friend_. _ _I can't believe we're doing this now._

"Don't talk about Lloyd, he's in our past and that's where he needs to stay." Matthew turns to me in disbelief, I block out all his yelling and stare at the road. Suddenly, a figure walks into our lane, "Matthew look out!" I shout but it's too late, the man was under the car, and Matthew has started to swerve on the road from the ice. Our tires hit the snow and the car makes a 360 in the air. The top of the car hits the ground and crunches under the cars weight, it flips about two more times before blackness consumes me.

**_Well, there's the first official chapter of Back Again. There will be a lot of real-world references. Jay and Nya want Jayden and Matthew to get an education, and not devote their teenage years to being a ninja. Review and I hope you all enjoyed it!_**


	3. Useless

**_Hey guys! So just for an estimate, chapters will come about every week, anytime, depending on when I get them done or when I have the time to upload a new chapter. Also, this story is going to focus on Jayden and Matthew, I know Without You focused on them, but not as nearly as much as this one will. And it will also talk about their struggles with relationships in high school and in an everyday term, but there will be emotional turmoil pertaining to the action. Hope you all enjoy!_**

**Chapter 2: Useless  
**

**Matthew's POV**

I grip the wheel as tightly as I could; slamming on the brakes trying to make the car to stop sliding all over the road, but my actions are in vain. Our car hits the snow on the edge of the road and flips. Landing upside down it flips two more times before it comes to a complete stop. I open my eyes, pain shoots through the shoulder, I look to my left only to see grass sticking up through the car window. I glance over the steering wheel, even through my shattered windshield I can see the sterling metal that once belonged to my car.

I attempt to move, to kick out the windshield, but I stop. Pain shoots through my arm as I try to move it, looking to my left, I noticed my shoulder is bloody and battered. Moving forward slowly, I slam back into my seat popping my shoulder somewhat back into place. In the distance, I hear the faint sound of a siren. Fear rushed through my veins, as I remember that I never checked on Jayden. Whipping my head to the right I notice that the passenger seat was empty, her door was gone.

My vision swarmed, as Jayden's voice echoed in my head, "Hold on Matthew! The ambulance is almost here!" My vision starts to blur, but before I could blackout entirely, I see a man in a black cloak standing behind my sister.

"Watch out child, for when the time comes. You'll be in our territory, and _then_, we'll have some fun. Especially with _her.._." Going unnoticed by Jayden, he disappears into thin air, just before darkness consumes me.

* * *

I open my eyes; squinting, I stare at the florescent lights. The beep of the heart monitor, and the buzz of the lights, annoyed me. Having little tolerance for the irritating machine, I attempt to pull in out but a hand stopped me. The cool soothing touch that had always calmed me down, turning my head, I remember all the other times my mother had done this. Sat next to me, held my hand, staring deep into my sapphire blue eyes. I notice her shiny cheeks, from crying and her red blood-shot eyes. Guilt washed over me, the accident cause my mother emotional pain.

"I-I'm sorry." I managed to whisper, with my dry throat. Cupping my cheek she leans in and places a kiss on my forehead. "I'm not mad about the car." She smiles slightly.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry, for putting you through all this." She grips my hand tighter as more tears stream down her face.

"Matthew, I'm just happy you're alright." I close my eyes in closure, silence invades the porcelain white room.

"Wait, where's Jayden?" I know she seemed perfectly fine at the accident, but her health could have changed to the trip to the hospital. Sitting up I let go of my moms hand, "Is she alright? What about the attack on Jamanakai Village?"

"Matthew, calm down, the strain isn't good on your shoulder. You need to lie back down." My shoulder? Looking to my left I notice a large white bandage wrapped around my shoulder and my torso. Slight blood spots started to seep through the thick gauze. Lying back down, pain shoots through my arm and back from the sudden movements. The morphine was most likely wearing off, and was now only delaying the pain.

"Jayden's fine, a few cuts and bruises. She's with your dad in the cafeteria. Uncle Kai and the others are still in Jamanakai Village, helping as much as they can." Suddenly, the door opened, Jayden, my dad and Oliver walked in. Of course, my dad didn't look extremely happy, he hated that our plan so many years ago failed to break up Jayden and Oliver before they could date. He didn't hate Oliver, he actually loved him like another son, and Oliver is like the brother I never had. We both just don't like that he's dating Jayden.

"Matthew! I was so worried, are you okay?" Jayden ran over and wrapped her arms around me. Gritting my teeth, I manage to keep in my cry of pain.

"I'm fine Jayden." I feel a couple of tears drip on my shoulder, just before she pulls away. Wiping out the corners of her eyes, she manages to keep her composure. Turing to our parents and Oliver she says, "Can we get a minute to ourselves, please?" Nodding they all walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Matthew, have you seen anything, or anybody strange lately?" Taking my mothers chair, she sits beside my bed, observing the room carefully. Suddenly, there's a weight placed on my forehead, Jayden wanted to communicate telepathically, if somebody was ease dropping. Ever since, the battle with Garmadon and our father we've been able to talk this way. It has actually become extremely useful when one of us was taking a test that we didn't study for.

_"Yeah.. at the accident there was a guy in a black cloak, right behind you."_ I squinted my eyes shut, trying to concentrate. Though our eyes were closed, I knew Jayden was surprised, and confused. "What.. what did he say to you?"

_"Watch out child, for when the time comes. You'll be in our territory, and then, we'll have some fun. Especially with her..." _Silence fills my mind and it starts to worry me. Had Jayden seen the cloaked man too?

"Jayden, tell me." More silence filled the air, she didn't want to tell me me. _"Jayden, tell me, please?"_ Mentally sighing Jayden spoke, _"If I tell you, will you tell me what you were going to say in the kitchen this morning?" _

Nodding, Jayden starts to speak "In my room, before we left for school, there was a man, he was covered by a black cloak, his voice was scratchy and deep. _"And he said, 'You are only a vessel my precious child. And because of you and your brother the world will enter a new age. The era of Lucifer.'"_

**Jayden's POV**

A gust of cold wind rushed over us, looking at the window that was supposed to be closed, we saw the figure. "Foolish children, the time will come for both of you to lose something. And because of both of you, a new evil will be released onto this world." Breaking the physic conversation we had, Matthew sits up in his bed, "We don't know who you are and why you're following us, but watch your back because we will find you and we will stop you!" Matthew yelled.

The cloaked man teleports over beside Matthew grabbing him by the collar, the figure lifted Matthew into the air. Jumping up I'm pushed back by a unseen force, there's a tight hold on my neck. "Not so fast sweetheart, we are more powerful than we appear to be." The man laughed.

"Matthew, use your powers." I managed to choke out, Matthews hand lights up in a magnificent blue, touching the cloaked man, he doesn't even flinch at the touch of lighting. Our eyes widen in shock, "Yo- you won- won't get a- away with t-this." I slurred, my vision was started to fade.

A gong sound rumbled through the air, "Oh, looks like my time here is up." Letting go of his invisible hold on me, he dropped Matthew harshly on the bed. "Goodbye, my dear friends. I'll see you soon." Laughing he disappeared into thin air.

"Are you guys don-Jayden what happened?!" My father came rushing in along with our mother and Oliver. Matthew knew my throat was on fire, so he spoke for the both of us, "One of those cloaked figures from Jamankai Village, popped in here and tried to start a fight." Gritting his teeth in pain, Matthew continued, "Our powers, they don't work. The cloaked figures use telekinesis, it's like they're immune to our powers. "

"Are they immune or did you use your powers the wrong way?" Our eyes are averted to the entrance of the hospital room; Sensei Wu stood in the doorway calmly sipping on a cup of tea.

"What are you talking about Sensei? We've been training for years!" Matthew, gritted his teeth; not in anger or pain, but agitation. Losing always seemed to show my brother that he was useless in everyday life. It told him that if he lost a measly sparring battle with one of our uncles, then he would lose in life.

"Matthew's right, even when we had no control, or idea what our powers were. We still managed to defeat Garmadon and our dad."

Sensei Wu stood at the edge of Matthews bed, still sipping on his tea quietly. "That, my students, was shear luck." Our mouths drop simultaneously, "So, what you're saying is: the only reason why my children beat me and Garmadon was because they were wearing their lucky underwear?!" Dad flung his arms in exaggeration, his voice as usual was high-pitched and frantic. My mom laughed, and dad's cheeks flared up in a lite red.

My parents marriage, heck, their relationship all together, was beyond perfect. My vision moves over to Oliver, I always want a relationship like my parents. I felt as if we were on the path, to where we would achieve that point in our relationship.

I stare at the ground, the white tile floor reminds me of the snow, what if our relationship was like... No, our relationship is strong and sturdy like the Earth. It's been the same for the past 5 years, it can't change now, can it? I feel a familiar warm feeling on my back.

Oliver places his arms around me and his chin on the top of my head. I lean into his touch, "What do we need to do to beat them?" I look at Sensei, his gaze meeting mine. I gasp, my teachers eyes sparkled in tears, his eyes leave mine, he bows his head and lets his straw hat cover his face.

"I must talk to Matthew and Jayden privately." My parents and Oliver bow respectively and leave the room without a word. I sit on the edge of my brothers bed, our master walks to the window, and watches the snow float slowly to the ground.

"I'm sorry, my emotions got the best of me." Sensei paused, turning to face us, "I have had smoke visions of the future. Sadly, the future is grim. This new enemy, is impossible to defeat. A new weight has been set on your shoulders, saving Ninjago City from Garmadon's dream is in the past. This new weight, will be saving humanity."

"Come on Sensei, we're the Green Ninjas! We can defeat anybody." Matthew boasted, crossing his arms. Wu shook his head in disagreement. A new atmosphere settled in the room created a bad vibe about Sensei's words.

"No my child. Soon both of you will lose something dear to your heart, something you both will feel that you can't live without. You both will fall, becoming useless, and the world will fall into darkness. I feel my time here is starting to run short. I must give you this advice now. Always remember that not everything is lost forever, you must keep fighting for it, you can't dwell on the past."

"S-Sensei, what are you saying?" I stuttered, I didn't like this, he's starting to scare me. That dream. Oliver leaving _The Bounty._ NO! I can't lose him.

"I'm saying that fate cannot be changed. I have seen the outcome of this battle, and the only thing I can do is direct you in that direction."

"And what direction would that be?" Matthew sat up from the bed, a line of sweat broke out on his forehead. He is just as scared as I am.

"I shouldn't tell you, but it won't change anything if I do or don't. Matthew your future holds seeing a old friend,but sadly it also hold a torturous experience. Jayden you future holds, a person turning over to the dark side, and sadly, it also holds death."

_**I'm being generous so I'm uploaded this early. Sorry for any weird mistakes, I just got Acrylic nails, and it's sooooo hard to type with these things! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and review!**_


	4. Emotional Ties

**Chapter 3: Emotional Ties  
**

**Matthew's POV**

After Sensei Wu told us our fate, he left the room to ourselves. My hand covered my eyes, as tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't want to look at my sister. No, I _couldn't_ look at her. Biting her nail nervously and looking out the window, Jayden hadn't said a word since Sensei left the room. Neither of us said anything, the fear of the past were no longer our worries, but the fear of the future had us running for our lives. My fate, at first I thought it was good, I would see_ her_ again.

_An old friend..._

I could still remember everything detail about _her_, but there was one thing I had forgotten a long time ago, her name. Many of my memories were erased when we had the ultimate battle, and for a short period of time, I along with my father were dead. Over the past five years, I had manged to regain most of my memories, but sadly the memories that seemed most hazy was when I was between the age of seven and ten years old. Luckily, for pictures I regained them, and I remember what she looks like.

Lite orange curls barely reached her shoulders, turquoise eyes, creamy pale skin that burned easily in the sun, and lite freckles that settled across her nose. With each passing day her freckles became darker from the times we spent outside. But there was one detail I would never forget about. Her right cheek adored a quarter size scar. I remember the day she told me about how she got it; that was the day I found out her biggest secret, but it was also the day we became friends.

**Nobodies POV**

_The hot July sun shined brightly onto the Walker household. A young girl ran around the large oak tree; that sat calmly on the far-side of the pond. While a young boy stood behind the sliding glass door, too afraid to talk to the new girl. His mother stood in the kitchen making lunch for her two children. Her daughter Jayden ran down stairs greeting her mother. "Mommy, are we going to see Uncle Kai?" _

_She jumped up into one of the bar stools, swinging her legs back and forth, waiting for her mother to answer. "Of course Jayden, Matthew do you want to see your Uncle Kai?" Matthew shook his head furiously, his mother sighed in disapproval. For the past couple of years, her son became shy. Not the type of shy you get when you meet new people, Matthew was so shy that sometimes he didn't even want to talk to his own mother or sister. _

_The little seven year old boy didn't want to leave, he wanted to go outside and play with the young girl, but the fear of speaking kept him from leaving the confines of his home. "Matthew, why don't you go outside and play with her?" His mother, Nya, squatted down beside him, while Jayden sat at the island and ate her lunch. "What if she doesn't like me?" Matthew muttered under his breath. _

_"She really needs a friend right now Matthew, she's very sad." Nya ruffled her sons hair and walked back to the kitchen. She had done research on the family that just recently moved in down the street from them. The mother died giving birth to the young girl that now ran happily around outside. The father was a alcoholic, not much needed to be said about him. The thought of the man sickened the widow to no end.  
_

_"Alright Matthew, we'll be back in an hour." Nya called out to her son, clicking the button on her large ruby bracelet, the eight foot tall black metal fence rose out of the ground. Keeping all unwanted intruders out and the children in. Being an inventor had it's pros. One of them being able to watch her backyard while she was away. The cameras slid slowly out of the walls and paneling on the house. _

_It was nearly 30 minutes later and Matthew sill stood inside the house, watching the girl play. Finally, the girl took notice to Matthew's presence, running up to the glass door. Her hands made smudges on the outside door, making Matthew slightly annoyed. He hated seeing his mother clean, and slave around the house all the time after work. Matthew had offered multiple times to help her, but she would disagree, saying that she could handle it.  
_

_"Hello? Will you play with me?" The young girl knocked on the door, gaining Matthew's attention. Shaking his head, the girl didn't budge, she wanted to play with the young boy, and that's what she was going to get. The stubborn girl glared into the glass, attempting to get the shy boy outside. Luckily for the girl she didn't have to try too hard. Matthew's curiosity peaked when he notice the quarter sized scar on her right cheek. The skin was healed, but it was rough and uneven, leaving an ugly discolored mark on the girls face._

_"What's wrong with your face?" The girl gasped, covering her mark as if she was embarrassed about it. "You don't have to be mean." She said barely loud enough for Matthew to hear. Opening the sliding glass door, he stepped outside and stood next to the girl. Lifting up his black bangs, Matthew showed the girl the scar he adored on his eyebrow.  
_

_"It's okay! I have one too, see?" Letting go of her own face, she hesitantly reached up and felt the scar. The girl smiled, grabbing Matthews hand, she dragged him across the yard towards the large oak tree. Climbing into it, she reached down a hand for Matthew, his mother always said that climbing trees was dangerous, but she also had said to play with the young girl.  
_

_Grabbing her hand, Matthew pulled himself up, sitting down next to her on the thick tree branch. The soft pink pastel dress that she wore, drifted with the wind, her shoulders were left bare, considering the scorching heat. "How did you get your scar?" _

_Matthew burrowed his eyebrows in thought, "I'm not sure, but my mommy said I was born with it. How did you get your scar?" The girl rubbed her scar, tears threatening to spill over, and onto her cheeks. "I spilled my juice on accident, and my daddy hit me, his big red ring cut my cheek. My aunt, saw it a couple weeks later and took me to the hospital. Does your daddy hit you too?"  
_

_Matthew looked at the ground with sad eyes, "I don't have a daddy. My mommy said that he was in a place called heaven."_

_The girls eyes widened, "My aunt says that my mommy is in heaven too! Maybe they know each other. And that's why we're friends!" Matthew moved away from the girl, "We're not friends." He muttered under his breath._

_"B-But..." Tears ran down her cheeks, "If I tell you a secret will you be my friend, please?" Thinking it over Matthew realized he has never had a friend, besides his sister, but that never counted. Shaking his head yes, Matthew prepared himself for the worst._

_"My daddy, is really mean. Whenever I go home he hits me, I don't know why, but he does. Somebody told me that he was a bad man. But he's my daddy, daddy's are suppose to love you, right?" Now sobbing the girl cried into her hands. _

_A change in heart lead the boy to regretting what he had said earlier. He did promise the girl that he would be her friend if she told him her secret. He knew if he refused to be her friend, the other kids at his school would think he was a bully, that he was mean. Just like her daddy._

_"I'm Matthew, and you're my friend." Jumping down from the tree, Matthew waited for the girl to join him. Wiping the tears from her eyes, the girl obliged. "I'm gonna call you Matty instead." She smiled, before running away from the young boy._

_"But that's a girl name! I'm a boy!" Matthew, or "Matty" called after the girl. Running towards her, she never gave her a answer. "What's your name?" Ignoring his question, or he didn't hear her answer, the children continued to play in the yard, until the sunset.  
_

Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was still in the hospital. The pain in my shoulder had numbed down, leaving the upper left half of my body numb. The door to my room opened, a nurse-in-training peeked in before wheeling a cart, dinner.

Setting the food on my side table, that conveniently moved over my bed for easy access. The nurse fluttered her eyes and giggled, she looked to be around eighteen or nineteen. My eyebrows furrowed, was her motive to look cute and flirt? Rubbing the back of my neck with my uninjured arm, I smiled slightly, making the young newbie blush.

After that she left my room in a frenzy. I stared at the door, until it opened again. My mom walked in holding a Styrofoam cup of hot liquid. "I see you're getting a lot of attention from the nurses." Sitting down in the chair next to my bed, I looked down at the tray of food.

A medium sized chicken breast, covered in Alfredo sauce, there was green beans and noodles on the side. A small roll and a cup of applesauce, was placed separately on the table. "She's not my type." She raised an questioning eyebrow at me, but continued to sip on her hot drink.

"If there's something you want to tell me, you know you can always talk to me." I smile, more tears start to stream down my face. She always knew when something was on my mind, unlike my father. "You'd be disappointed if I told you." Ignoring the food, I lay down on the bed trying to get some sleep.

"Matthew, I would never be disappointed in you. I don't want anything to happen to you, but when you feel comfortable, please tell me."

_'I can't do that, I'm sorry. I already know my path after graduation, and I intend to follow it. No matter how much you beg me to stay, no matter what you do to keep me home, I'm destined to leave.'_ My body feels lighter and lighter until I'm pulled into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Jayden's POV**

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat in the passengers seat of my dad's blue sports car. Snow pelted the windshield as he went the respected speed limit. I can't recall leaving Matthew's room, I must have blacked out like I always do. The sunset made the snowflakes shine bright, they stuck to the windshield. Until the wipers pushed them away, destroying their uniqueness instantly. But a new snowflake took it's place, making me forget about the one that previously stuck to the windshield.

It was almost symbolic.

As humans we ourselves are unique. Their is only one of us, similar to the snowflake. Each one is unique, they could be similar in size or patterns, but there was that one difference that made it different.

Our life can be stable, but suddenly destiny can slide in and destroy everything. And just like that.

You're no longer unique.

You become like the other people who have been destroyed by destiny. Now, you're just like everybody else. Broken; you're dead. And then there's nothing left of you, only a memory. Even then, they won't know what made you unique. Your friends and family could know every little detail about you. They could know your deepest desires by heart. But they will never know why you were, you

But sooner or later, there's another person who is born and takes your place. Your friends and family replace your face with a name. You are longer the person they missed so dearly, just another grain of sand. Your soul and everything with it is washed away in the sand storm that is your emotions.

Your grave stone becomes another slab of granite in an empty field of death. The flowers they leave next to your final resting place will only be a reminder to others, that somebody actually still cared for you. In reality, they just felt sorry for themselves. They were in pain and sorrow, once they realize that there is only one of you.

In the end, they meet you again in the field of death, only to apologize for trying to replace the void of empty space that you filled when you were still unique, when you were still alive.

_'Your future holds death.'_

The sentence replayed in my head, like it was a record player that was stuck on repeat. I never asked to become the Green Ninja and Sensei knew that when I entered high school. People only wanted to be my friends to get popular, or to swoon over my uncles.

The only ones that had managed to disregard that fact that I was somewhat famous was, Oliver, and the kids that were obsessed with Spinjitzu. Only talking to me when they were begging me to teach them. Of course, I had to turn them down. Even I wasn't a master, yet.

Sensei always would tell me I had a lot to learn, sooner or later his teachings would be in vain, considering death was in my near future. That's the sad thing about life, either you know everything you need to or not, destiny doesn't care. When you die, you're gone. End of story.

Everything you learned, everything you've seen no longer matters. "Dad, what happens when you die?" He slams to a halt on the road, luckily the road is empty. Pulling off the side of the road, he puts the car in park and looks at me.

"Jayden-"

"No! I don't any sappy speech about I shouldn't be thinking about this at a young age. Dammit dad, I'm one of Ninjago's protectors, and if I'm risking my life, I want to know what's going to happen if I bite the dust!"

Silence filled the car, and my dad had decided to start back on the road, taking us home. I didn't know how much time passed until he spoke, "Death is nothing, you are nothing, you see nothing. Everything is white, no matter which way you go, you'll never find a way out."

So, everything I said before was wrong. The snow didn't represent us as living creatures. It represented death lying over us like a thick blanket. The windshield wipers didn't represent destiny taking it's course. It represented destiny saving your life. And that's when it hit me. Death wasn't in _my _future, it was in somebodies future, somebody I love.

I was the windshield wipers pushing death away from the ones that I love. Now I know that it wasn't going to work, no matter how much I try. Death is inescapable.

_**This chapter was very emotional, in my part. Lost feelings of mine inspired this chapter and I hope you all liked it. Now we kind of know who she is everything will be explained in the future. Please review and have a good day!**_


	5. Catching Up With An Old Friend

**Jayden's POV**

It had been three weeks since the car accident. Matthew's shoulder got better, and we went on with our regular schedule. School, training, and our free-time. Ever since the freak weather; that hadn't cleared up yet. And the eradication of Jamanakai village, people were wondering, was the world ending?

Even the schools had put extra security, just to keep the students safe. And of course, everybody wanted to hang around Matthew and I just so they could be assured they were safe. Even our uncles were precautions, we weren't allowed to drive on our own any more, or at least until this new enemy was dealt with.

Walking through the hallway I was on my way to my English class, which I happened to have with my brother. I ignored the lecture and let my thoughts get the best of me. Until, the loud speaker came on, the room became deathly silent, my blood ran cold. Every since the announcement about the village, every bodies been put on the edge of their seats when ever the loud speaker came one.

"Mr. Jared, I need Jayden and Matthew to check out." The front desk secretary spoke with a calm voice. Moving his attention from the board, his gaze landed on us. With a simple jerk of his head, he turned back to the board, signaling us that we could leave. Pulling my notes together in a neat pile, I notice that Matthew had already left the room. I guess he really didn't care anymore. He knew he wasn't going to get a good GPA by graduation. Of course he would pass, but none of the big colleges that our parents wanted us to attend would accept him.

Sticking my papers in my bag, I rushed out the door as quietly as possible. As I walk down the hallway, bitter-sweet feelings started to fill my memory. In three months, all this would be in the past. Then, I would have to face my future. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I make my way into the front office. Smiling at the staff, I make my way outside, tucking my scarf closer to my face.

Cole stands in his regular ninja attire, his feet buried deep in the snow, and the Ultra Sonic Raider running behind him. Something about the way Cole was standing, made me realize that something was wrong. "Get in, I'll explain on the way."

As we drove away Cole's voice came in through the radio, a picture appeared on the screen. The woman looked ot be as old, if younger than Sensei Wu. Round reading glasses settled calmly on the bridge of her nose, a green ascot was wrapped loosely around her neck, and her long gray hair was tied down in a side-braid. "This is Misako Garmadon."

"You mean-?" Matthew was cut off by Cole's voice, "The mother of Lloyd and the wife of Lord Garmadon." I cross my arms, and scoff, "So what? Has she joined up with them?"

"Actually the exact opposite. This morning Sensei Wu saw one of the cloaked figures sneaking around the ship, he managed to get a good look at his face. There was a black tattoo covering the left half of his face. Zane ran it through his scanners, but couldn't find anything."

"Okay, so what does she have to do our problems?" I ask, taking off my scarf. Pulling into one of Ninjago's freeways, Cole made his was to downtown. Towards the business section of the city.

"She works at Ninjago's museum. Sensei said that she could help us, figure out who these people are." Pulling into the parking lot, Cole parked the Raider, and jumped out, with us in pursuit.

"I want you both to be on your toes. None of us like the idea of meeting her." Cole paused before he continued, "She's been known for talking to Garmadon from time-to-time. We don't know if their working together in the shadows. Every bodies already inside, and switch into your ninja suits, just in case." Nodding, we both perform our Spinjitzu. Coming to a stop, we pull our hoods off and walk into the building.

Porcelain floors shined under my feet. Large paintings and statues were set on the walls. I looked over at Matthew, he had his hands behind his head, and his eyes shut. Does he ever listen? We made our way to an area called 'The Beginning of Time'. As Cole opened the doors, we saw Kai, Zane, and our father in their ninja suits. While our mom stood by Sensei Wu, I could she her daggers slightly sticking out of her skirt.

Cole stood beside the others while we walked to Sensei Wu. I notice everyone's expression, emotionless. Could this possible sweet old lady be that dangerous? Even my dad stood there, not even attempting to crack a joke. Their golden weapons were secured on the back of their ninja suit. The door started to creak open, as the door was opened wider, our "bodyguards" took a fighting stance.

The elderly lady from the picture that Cole showed us in the Raider, stood delicately in front of us. The door closed shut, and the woman walked over to us. In a swift movement, a dagger was placed on my throat. My body started to shake, until I noticed the golden sword that was placed dangerously close to Misako's cheek. Matthew stood the same way, shaking, unable to move from the positions we were in.

Confusion washed over me, when she started to laugh in a casual tone. "You clearly haven't trained them _that _much if they can't even defend themselves." Putting her daggers away, Misako stepped back and faced Wu. "Why are you here?"

"We might have a clue about who the people are, the ones that have been attacking the villages. The twins have both had a personal experience with one of the cloaked figures."

Beckoning us to follow her, Misako led us, into a smaller room that had many scrolls hanging on the walls. "I'm surprised Wu, your father taught us about these people a long time ago." Sensei Wu's eyes widened, his body went still, as if he was frozen in fear. "If you're talking about _them_." He paused, "Then we must get the twins far away from here."

"There's no point! You know the prophecy has already been written, and there's no stopping it." My dad stepped forward, his eyes were wide in fear, "What are you talking about?"

Bowing her head with a sigh, Misako ran a hand through her gray hair,_ "Long ago, after the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, something had gone wrong on his quest to make a world of peace and harmony. When there is light, there must be darkness. When the land of Ninjago was created, the darkness that infected the First Spinjitzu Masters heart, guided the weapons. Creating the Demi-Gods, their powers outmatched the Fist Spinjitzu Master. Unable to defeat them, he study a witch-craft spell, that banished the Demi-Gods from the mortal world, for over a hundred years.  
_

_When they were banished, their ruler, Lucifer had perished, resulting in an anarchy in the civilization. Before he was destroyed he vowed to return and reek havoc on the world. On that day, a prophecy was foretold. That the two Green Ninjas would aid the coming back of Lucifer, and_ _eliminate humanity, in the name of the Demi-Gods."_

"So that's why they're targeting us. But why are they targeting the villages?" Matthew asked curiously, his eyes had a mixture of anger and confusion in them.

"There are four signs to the end of humanity, weather, death, plague, and fatigue. It's their way of warning us about the future," Misako explained, "The odd weather pattern was the first sign,on top of that many of the forests in the east have been thinning out, the eradication of Jamanakai Village, there's only two more signs left."

So, this was it, the end of the world was coming. And every bodies expecting us to fix this? "Isn't there some way we can stop this before it gets worse?" Misako stops, she glances at Wu, almost as if she was asking permission to speak. "Yes, but-

"Please excuse us my students, Misako and I must have a serious discussion." Leaving the room, thinking about every thing I could do to stop this.

**Nobodies POV**

Once the door had shut, neither Wu or Misako dared to speak. The tension was heavy, even if they're old friends. Seconds ticked by, but it felt like hours before Wu spoke up. "Why did you tell them there was a way to stop all this?"

Misako laughed under her breath, "You clearly don't know me anymore Wu. I don't like telling lies. You know as well as me that there is a way to stop all this."

"I know, but if killing the twins is the only way to stop this, I fear we're going to enter a new age of darkness." Misako scoffed at Wu's words, always the goody two shoes, even when they were rebellious teenagers, that were only starting to learn Spinjitzu themselves.

"Why won't you let me kill them Wu?! They're useless, and besides, with my amazing assassination skills, I could pull it off with no trails."

"I said no, Misako!" For the first time the old sage raised his voice at his companion. Silence filled the room leaving an awkward moment between the two.

"Tell me, why haven't you told them about their true powers? Why are they still the 'Green Ninja'?" Misako pulled out one of her daggers carelessly, she pulled off her ascot, and polished the small weapon out of habit.

"I know we're running out of time, but Jayden is nowhere near reaching her full potential, I fear that she won't figure out her true powers until it's too late. Matthew on the other hand, has seen many trail and error. Give it a few more months and he'll be ready to receive the title of the 'Golden Ninja'."

"I know you're going to wait until Matthew leaves, to tell him of his true powers? How will he train?" Wu tilted his head down, letting his large sun hat cover his face. Wu sighed, "If you have seen the future, then you know, that all three of us will not see the ending of this battle."

_**I know this chapter was kinda shorter than my previous ones. But do not worry, I'm already working on the next chapter! Anyways, yes I brought Misako into this story. Trust I didn't want to but I had no other way of introducing the prophecy. And** **what does that last sentence mean? The three of us? And Matthew's leaving?! Was that what Matthew was trying to tell Jayden in the kitchen before school in chapter 1? Review!**_


	6. The First Spinjitzu Master

_**This chapter is kind of short, but it's really interesting trust me! Enjoy!  
**_

**Nobodies POV**

It was a cool Saturday morning, the sun was barely grasping onto the horizon. Light peaked through the trees, as if they were playing hide and seek with the retired Spinjitzu Master, a smile resigned on his face. Dew stuck to Wu's shoes and slowly started to wet his feet. He stood on the edge of _The Bounty, _letting the wind carry his beard slightly to the side. Leaves circled around the elder, and the familiar feeling of nostalgia washed over him like a wave. Gripping his bamboo staff tightly, just when things were starting to get worse, one of humanities saviors was soon planning to leave.

But now was not the time to think about the future, this students had training this afternoon. But first, Wu and Misako must re-live the past, by doing their normal training routine. In the trees Misako crouched down quietly, gripping her daggers tightly. A smile crept across her face, almost like she was a Cheshire Cat, creeping up on its prey.

In the golden days, this was one of their favorite training sessions, that the First Spinjitzu Master made them perform. Misako was a lonely assassin that was assigned to kill Wu's father. After a failed attempt she was offered a home, and soon fell for the older brother, Garmadon. Using her stealth skills Misako jumped from tree to tree, without making a sound.

Wu walked carelessly through the forest, away from the still _Bounty. _Wu knew that today he had to release a secret that was never suppose to be told to this generation of ninja. Today Matthew would take on the role as the Golden Ninja. Personally, Wu thought that Jayden would reach this milestone first. Considering she was the most powerful, since she easily mastered the elements. On the other hand, Matthew was the most dedicated, he never gave up no matter the circumstances, just like Kai. Together, they were the perfect team of ninja.

Wu stopped, because of his many years of being secluded, and practicing meditation, he was able to sense Misako's presence behind him. Wu turned around just in time to deflect one of Misako's daggers, that was flying towards him. Embedding itself in a nearby tree, Wu kept on his toes, ready for Misako's next strike.

The howl of a wolf echoed in the distance, breaking the silence. This was Misako's chance to strike, jumping down from her position above Wu, she readied her only dagger. Jumping down she tackled Wu to the ground. Igniting his Spinjitzu, Wu got the advantage and pointed his staff at Misako.

"I win." He slyly smiled at the woman, and placing his staff behind his back. Picking up her second dagger, Misako walked along with Wu in the forest. "Only because I let you." Misako's lite pink lips lifted upwards at the corners, creating a genuine smile on the elderly woman's face.

A slight wind blew through the forest, alerting the two sages. Wu's beard blew to the side, as Misako stared intensely at his eyes, that gazed into the distance. At this time in a few months, Matthew would start his own journey, without the aid of his teachers, or his sister. Soon after he would face his fate, that Wu foretold to the twins, almost a month ago. Fortunately for Jayden, her fate would be claimed near her friends and family; she would have the comfort that she needed to get through her time of need.

Matthew on the other hand, would face his (metaphorically) in the depths of hell itself. On their way back to the _Bounty_, Wu and Misako kept the silence going, even if they were friends in their youth. The boat of conversation had sailed off the night Misako left the Monastery, the night of Lloyds first birthday. Wu didn't know the true meaning of Misako's disappearance, but if he knew that night, that Misako's intentions were to protect Lloyd. Wu wouldn't have held a grudge against her for so many years.

To this day, Wu still didn't know, and Misako had a deep regret for keeping the secret from him. The feeling in Misako's stomach was starting to bother her, now was the time to tell him the truth. "Wu, you do know why I left, correct?" Her words lingered in the air. Wu's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I can never recall you telling me why."

Taking a deep breath, Misako spoke, "Since I never completed the job of killing your father, I was still inclined to my job. I left because my boss threatened me; with your life, along with Lloyd's. There was nothing I could do, except for follow his instructions. So, I took Lloyd to an orphanage, and left."

Wu hummed in response, "But why come back now?" Silence filled the air, until Wu chuckled, "It's not like you're coming back to finish the job and kill off the twins." Misako's eyes went wide in fear, he knew, or was Wu just kidding? But her question was answered when he stopped abruptly, "They're not that easy to kill, you know?" Wu kept walking, "They won't let some lonely assassin take them out so easily, after all, they are the chosen ones, and _my_ students."

After Wu's gloating, he left Misako at the edge of the woods, while he made his way inside the ship, and readied himself to tell Matthew the good news.

* * *

After another long, stress-filled day, the young ninja could finally get home and take a nap. His shaggy black hair hung slightly in his eyes, as Oliver pulled his large red truck into the Walkers driveway. Jayden had already explained to her brother that she wouldn't be home for awhile. It was convenient that the three teens shared all the right credits for their senior year, allowing them to all leave the school early, at the same time.

This was Matthew's normal routine after school, nothing new had changed about his schedule. Jayden would ride off with her boyfriend, and do who knows what. While his mother and father both had jobs within Ninjago Cities limits. Of course he didn't complain, what kind of teenager would he be?

His parents trusted him (more that Jayden), to be alone in the house. Matthew slammed the truck door shut and trudged up the walkway. His gray and blue tennis shoes crunching the snow beneath his weight. His breath floated into the air in a small smoke-like form.

With his small binder in hand, he took out his keys, and opened the door to his home. He was welcomed by the comforting warmth of the home; while the harsh winter stayed outside. The scent of pumpkin spice, and vanilla wafted through the air. Matthew rounded the corner, and walked into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, Matthew pulling out a bottle water and turned towards the island.

As he faced it, he saw a familiar figure sitting on top of it, quietly sipping on tea. Dropping his binder, keys and the newly opened water bottle, Matthew yelled out in fright. "I see you are home Matthew." Wu said calmly as he continued to sip on his tea.

"What?! How did you get in here?!" Matthew glanced at his soaked pants. The water bottle had busted open when he dropped it on the floor. Using his fire powers, Matthew generated slight heat to his lower calf's and ankles. Wu hummed in amusement, "You are very resourceful with your powers. Your powers grow stronger by the day. I wanted to do this at a later date, but, since you won't be here at that time, I must tell you now."

The elder swiftly hopped off the counter, and ventured outside. After drying his pants, Matthew followed the old sage outside. The cold snow blew rapidly around the two, Wu stared off into the white abyss of snow, while Matthew stared in awe at the windstorm that circled around them.

Gold streaks whirled around the teen, engulfing him in the bright color. His jeans, and cotton long-sleeve shirt, was replaced with a golden ninja suit, that looked similar to his green gi. A new sense of energy and power washed over Matthew.

"With your new power, comes on new responsibilities. You mustn't tell Jayden. She will be angered and attempted to reach the title of a master by herself. So, I am requesting that you use your old gi, until your departure from us."

The whirlwind of snow and gold streaks stopped, when Wu walking into the house. _'This is different. I'm not even cold out here anymore.'_

"Your new surge of powers are very different from your powers before." Matthew jumped at the unfamiliar voice that was talking to him in his mind. "As the Golden ninja you are now one with the elements. You are able to adapt to any type of environment, whether it being from a volcano to a sky lit up with lightning, or from a icy terrain to a mountain."

"Who are you?" Matthew spoke to the person that invaded his thoughts, but he could sense the person near him. Behind him, another golden light was produced in the pure white snow.

A man with a long braid beard appeared before him. A hat similar to Sensei Wu's sat diligently on his head. He wore a blue kimono that had ancient writing along the right side of it. Time had stopped around him, the snow was no longer falling, the trees no longer moved with the harsh winter winds. "I am the one who started it all, I am the one that made the person you are today. I am the reason you're fighting this battle. I am the First Spinjitzu Master."

_**This chapter came out better than I thought it would. I'm getting goose bumps, only a few more chapters away until the main plot of this story! Ya'll are gonna love it, well at least I hope you do. Thanks for reading, review!** _


End file.
